The Best Kind of Games
by Shiroi1062
Summary: A collection of SasuNaruSasu PWP from either my own brain or requests. Ideas are welcome! ;) I think a WARNING is appropriate for this collection- everything is rather...wild. Hardcore even. Read at your own risk, please!
1. Mission Part 1

**Author's Note:** So, I re-uploaded this chapter because I added more to it and I thought this first one was very short...and I have a VERY important question to ask you readers before I upload the next part...

As said in the summary, this will be a collection of PWP to keep my pervy readers happy. This first one is called Mission and is only part one of two, requested by the lovely Hikaru'ttebayo. She wanted something set in the real Naruto world that is extremely sexy and by God, that is what she will get! More info in the AN at the bottom. (Don't be too harsh on my fight scene lol)

Enjoy!~

* * *

Mission

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, staring out the window as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees located just outside. He counted the roofs he could see, and then he identified the paint color of each before his impatience got the best of him.

"Hey. Old hag." Receiving no reply, Naruto crossed his arms, tapped his foot, and frowned in annoyance. "Granny!"

Naruto's hands slamming on the desk had Tsunade's head shooting up from her alcohol induced nap, a tiny trail of drool at the corner of her mouth sliding down her chin.

"What the Hell do you want, brat?!" She shook a wobbly fist in his direction, causing Naruto to snort and push her arm away.

"You know damn well what." He gave her shoulder a nudge with his fist, keenly aware of what might happen if he was too forceful. "Get out of my seat. I have work to do."

She barked out a drunken laugh as she leaned back in the chair. "You? Do work? Since when?" Her cackling resumed, head thrown back mockingly.

Naruto sighed dramatically, a smile tugging at his lips. He made his way around the desk and stood there with his hands on his hips. "Seriously though. Scooch."

Tsunade waved a hand at him dismissively, laying her head back down on the polished wood, blond hair fanning out. "Nah. I was told to take over here at the office since you're urgently needed elsewhere. Go ask your adviser about the details." Just like that, her snoring resumed.

Shaking his head, Naruto made his way out the door and down the hall. Ten feet away and to his left, Naruto stopped at a door marked 'Nara' and knocked three times. After he heard the muffled reply of "come in" float through the opposite side of the door, Naruto made his way inside.

"Yo." Naruto bounded over to the polished hardwood desk, twirled out a chair, and sat with his arms resting on the back. "I hear you got some info for me."

Without glancing up- a bored look on his face as he scanned some papers- Shikamaru sighed and answered. "There have been some disappearances lately in an area you know well. At first it was just a disturbance but then people became curious. In they would go and then never come back." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Shikamaru's lifted hand. "Before you say anything, you are being asked to check this out because you were requested. Also because," here the lanky man rubbed at his temples, "everyone else seems to be suddenly busy with something else or can't be found."

Naruto leaned back a little and crossed his arms, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?"

The blond man snapped out of his silent musings and met the other's gaze. "Do you think it has anything to do with-? Nah, never mind." Naruto shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Don't worry about it." He said at the quizzical look his adviser had given him and grinned. "Just hand me the papers and I'll be back before you know it."

Shikamaru merely clicked his tongue, reached into a drawer, and handed a scroll to Naruto. "I hope you mean it this time."

A chuckle rang across the room as the Hokage stood up from his seat, sending a wink to the man behind the desk before shutting the door behind him. The brown-haired man sighed once more, a muttered grievance leaving his lips.

As Naruto made his way out of the Hokage Tower-grabbing a ready-made pack for emergencies by the door- he deftly peeled open the scroll and scanned its contents. Eyes glued to the paper, the man is suddenly knocked to the ground as he collides with a familiar voice.

"Aw shit, I'm sorry Naruto." Said man lifts his head to meet brown eyes as they both grin at each other. "I didn't see you there."

Laughing, Naruto picks himself off the ground, patting the dirt away. "S' alright, I didn't see you either."

"What's that?" Kiba jerks his head at the unraveled scroll on the ground.

"Huh? Oh." Naruto follows the other man's gaze then crouches over the item and picks it up. "This."

A smirk. "Yeah, that."

"Got another mission. A case of the 'ol 'spirited away nonsense." A hand scratched at blond locks behind Naruto's head. "Not the best mission, but at least it's something."

Kiba laughed and slapped a hand across the orange-clad back. "I bet you they're just partying it up somewhere."

"Pfft, probably." Naruto laughed along with him as they continued walking.

"Want any help? I bet it would go by faster if you had Akamaru's nose with you."

"Nah, it shouldn't be too hard. Thanks though." Upon reaching the gate, Naruto turned toward his friend. "I'll see you in a couple of days alright?"

"Yeah, be careful. Send for me right away if you need any help. I mean it." The shaggy man flashed Naruto a grin, placing both hands behind his head.

Naruto smiled back at him. "Sure, sure." Shaking his golden head, he made a leap for the nearest tree. "See ya later, Kiba!"

"Good luck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Naruto comes to a stop on tree branch slightly winded. Blue eyes aimed skyward, he observes the position of the sun slowly sinking below the horizon, musing silently.

"Well, now is a good a time as any to take a break." Naruto talks to himself as he stretches, bones popping slightly, before leaping to the ground below.

He takes in his surroundings; the trees, hard-packed dirt, and the occasional patch of grass. Satisfied with a personal checklist, Naruto drops his pack and begins to withdraw various items.

The sun is set by the time Naruto has all his things organized in his designated camping area. A little fire popping with a tiny pot of noodles boiling happily above it and a forest green sleeping bag laid out neatly. Skimming his eyes over the site, Naruto nods to himself once more before flopping down on his makeshift bed.

Waiting for the heart attack he calls food to be ready, the man takes in his surroundings, thinking to himself. After a few minutes of observing the glittering stars overhead, Naruto lifts himself off the floor to sit by the fire and poured out his meal in a little metal bowl. Slurping his meal, innocent thoughts of the village and fellow ninja take a complete one-eighty to one certain individual.

_I wonder what he's doing right now. _

Soft blond locks swayed as Naruto shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Empty bowl in hand, he walked to the tiny stream to rinse it out. Reaching the campsite, he lazily shoved the now clean dinnerware back into his pack then settled back into the sleeping bag.

Despite the passing of several hours, Naruto was still tossing and turning in an attempt to get some sleep. Sighing, he turned is face toward the dying fire, the burning embers causing similar glowing eyes to flash in his mind. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his palms, which only caused the images to intensify. Exhaling shakily, the blond man gives up the fight and lets the mental bombardment overtake him.

"Fuck" He breathed out as he felt his body grow hot.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Naruto lets the other hand wander around his tensing form. He palms his thinly clothed chest and brushes his fingers over a nipple. He shudders as he imagines pale hands instead of his own rolling the hardening nub between his fingers. Little bolts of pleasure run through him as he squeezes a little harder and runs a blunt nail over it. Face flushing; he begins to dip his hand lower, following the curves of his body. Down over the little mounds of muscle on his abdomen, the dip of his belly, and the sharp lines of his hips. Fire runs over the path his hand took as his imagination continues to egg him on.

Warm, sweaty fingers dip below his waistband to reach for the hot flesh between his legs. Face flushing in anticipation, Naruto wrapped his fingers over his hardened member. A pleasured sigh escaped his lips as images of dark eyes and whispering rosy lips flitted behind closed lids. As he stroked, his thumb ran over the head as his fingers rubbed just under it. His palm smeared the liquid leaking from slit when he let his hand slide along cock to cup his balls, squeezing and rolling them lightly.

The arm over his face slowly slid down, the fingers running over his cheeks as he made his way to his open, panting mouth. He sucked in his fingers, running a wet tongue over them as he imagined a paler hand fingering the slick muscle. Light groans were muffled as the hand below continued to stroke his sex, the dark pants slipping lower as he spread his legs.

Face flushed and eyes glazed, Naruto pulls glistening fingers from his mouth, a string of drool snapping. Heels digging into the blanked dirt, he lifted his body up to let the wet hand gain access to his hole. Biting his lip, Naruto pushed a slick finger inside and pumped shallowly. He groaned as he circled his finger inside to stretch and moisten the entrance. A bright red tongue darted out to lick dry lips as he pushed another finger inside, the pleasure spiking when the grip on his member tightened.

Little pants escaped him now as he pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, spreading and curling the digits. He remembered the first time he began playing with himself this way and chuckled to himself at the memory of his excited embarrassment. Now, he thought to himself as a third finger joined the first two, I can't get enough of it. Especially when a fantasy would not rid itself from his mind.

He bit back a moan as his perverted thoughts imagined something bigger than his fingers thrusting into him. Naruto's mouth was wide and panting with drool dripping from the corner as he arched his back into the sensations. The hand on his dick stroked mercilessly, his thumb pressing into the slit before sliding around the head. While one hand pumped up and down, the other had its digits knuckle deep in his ass. As a middle finger brushed his prostate, muscles convulsed around the invading fingers and Naruto let out a strangled gasp.

Erotic huffs of pleasure spilled from pink lips when the tempo of his hand increased around his cock and his fingers reached further with every harsh thrust. Feverish blue eyes rolled back as Naruto felt his impending orgasm approach. He curled his fingers tightly inside himself, the action causing a silent cry to fall from his lips as he came hard. The digits in his ass stilled while those around his dick spasmed wildly, milking it for all it was worth.

The rush of his release was slowly brought down as tan fingers slipped out of the stretched hole with a wet sound. Naruto lay there a moment, chest rising and falling as he regained his breath. He contemplated on simply falling asleep as he was but grimaced at the thought of the mess he made drying on his clothes.

Legs shaking slightly, he stood up, pulled on his pants, and made his way back to the stream where he rinsed his soiled hands and articles of clothing.

Back at camp in his thin bed, Naruto felt his eyes droop as he settled in for sleep. Face still lightly flushed, the sated blond drifted off into slumber, not taking notice of the presence a little distance away in the trees. Red eyes flashed in the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bleary blue eyes pry open to the sound of chirping before immediately snapping shut at the early morning sunshine aimed directly in his line of sight. "God dammit!" Naruto rubs furiously at his watering eyes, cursing to himself as he rolls over to his hands and knees. "Every fucking time."

Groaning, the man wanders over to the tiny stream to wash his face and rinse his mouth. Back at camp he rifles through his pack after dressing to retrieve some energy bars, stuffing one in his mouth and the others in his pocket. Belongings put away, Naruto jumps for the nearest tree and scans the brilliantly lit orange and yellow surroundings.

Pursing his lips as he muses to himself silently, Naruto once more nods to himself and resumes his flight through the forest from the day before. The smell of wet grass, damp earth, and pine breeze past him as he leaps from branch to branch. It's quiet and peaceful and Naruto hopes the weather holds for as long as his mission might last. He passes a few animals hiding in the trees with various reactions to his sudden appearance. From terror, to boredom, to curiosity, and hostility. The blonde man merely chuckles lightly and continues on his way.

Seconds, minutes, then hours tick by as Naruto nears his destination, heart thumping in anticipation. It feels good to be outside the village whenever possible, and blowing off a little steam via fists is even better. An excited grin splits his face as he bursts through the trees and into a clearing.

A wide expanse of simmering water reflects the clear blue sky above it, creating a mirror. Cerulean eyes absorb the surrounding expanse of oaks encircling the clearing, leading the water to cascade down into a waterfall. The sound of the roaring waters causes Naruto's attention to flick towards the left momentarily, taking in the faces of the colossal statues flanking the falling lake.

Naruto sighs in resignation as he turns his body, gait confident, toward the monuments to stand on the head of his predecessor. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to turn his face skyward to breathe in deeply and sigh in remembrance.

The Valley of the End.

"Should you be so relaxed, _Hokage_?"

A deep, sultry voice reaches his ears from the bank across from him. Long lashes slowly flutter open and Naruto just as languidly brings his attention to the figure opposite him. He lets his eyes roam over the other man's form, studying him. He wore dark grey pants that were cut off at the knee by athletic tape wrapped all the way down to his ankles. There was a lighter gray sleeveless shirt with a zipper in the middle underneath an off white kimono. The kimono itself was loosely worn with the right side off the shoulder and hanging at his side with the left draped down an over his left arm. Little red and gray designs swirled around the edges of the sleeves and bottom ends. There was a beige obi sash wrapped around his middle, holding the outfit together. He had fingerless gloves on that turned into fishnets as it reached his elbows, guards in place. He wore typical black ninja sandals with shin guards and a ninja tool bag tied to his right leg completed the man's wardrobe.

Naruto finally brought his eyes to the man's face and smirked with a hand on his hip. "I don't see a reason not to be."

A dark brow rose in amusement, equally inky eyes sparking in challenge. "I don't think pointless banter is the reason you're here, Naruto."

"Heh." Naruto brought his hands up in mock defeat. "Cutting right to the chase as always." Blue eyes steeled, expression instantly serious. "Why have you been kidnapping people, Sasuke?"

A dark chuckle rang out, bringing a frown to Naruto's face. "I have my reasons, don't worry about it."

The blonde let out a low growl from deep in his chest. The nerve of this guy. Naruto bent his knees slightly, arms fanning out, and jumped on the pads of his feet lightly. "Arguing with you is pointless."

Obsidian eyes bled and filled with crimson, black symbols swirling madly. "Indeed."

With that, Sasuke disappeared from atop Madara's giant stone look-alike to appear in front of Naruto, swinging his katana in a downward arch. Naruto immediately threw himself to the right, a kunai flashing from his hand as he aimed it at his attacker. Sasuke had already leapt from where he had landed, dodging the knife effortlessly.

Pale hands moved quickly, hand signs almost unreadable. Naruto's eyes narrowed and tensed his body to move quickly from its crouched position. Sasuke's hand had already moved to his lips, chakra immediately forming into a blazing inferno zooming toward the blond at incredible speed.

Muscles bunching in his legs, Naruto kicked off the ground in one powerful movement as he back flipped away, only to stop and spring toward Sasuke in one fluid movement. Bursting through the ball of fire, Naruto only had a second to register a faint look of surprise in dark eyes as he slammed his fist into a pale face.

Sasuke flew back in the air and over the fall of water. Naruto shot after him intent on ending the fight as quickly as possible. As he crossed over the cliff of roaring waters he saw Sasuke had already pushed off the water below and was flying at him, sword flashing menacingly. Tan hands were already forming familiar signatures as Sasuke swung in a wide arc.

A shadow clone appeared above Naruto, they clasped hands and the clone tossed Naruto up and over its head, causing the blonde to sail over Sasuke before disappearing. As gravity took hold, Naruto's hands shot out and grabbed the dark haired man by the ankles. Naruto flexed the muscles in his arms and upper body, sweat forming on his brow and he heaved the other man in a spinning throw. Sasuke was falling at an incredible speed before hitting the water below in a sharp splash.

Azure eyes watched the rippling water carefully as chakra cloaked feet touched down. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction as orange balls of fire shot from below. He flipped and dodged the scorching spheres, but miscalculated a step and fire ripped through his sleeve and torso.

"Che." Naruto ripped off the fabric and green jounin vest to keep the flames from spreading. With his Hokage's robe and vest off he was left with his simple attire of a white and orange sleeveless hakama with the fishnets reaching his upper arms underneath, and black capris. The athletic tape around his left arm was only slightly singed so he left them as they were.

However, the distraction provided enough time for Sasuke to appear behind him, blade at his throat. As the blade pressed close enough to draw blood, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log in his place. Glowing red eyes snapped to the bottom right where Naruto had appeared crouched, a swinging kick already in motion.

This time, Sasuke's hand shot out to grip Naruto's shoulder to use as leverage. As the dark haired man jumped, he twisted his body to flip behind Naruto and use his hold on the white cloth to toss Naruto over his shoulder as he landed. The blond easily righted his body in mid-air and slid a few feet away across the water.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto bared his teeth in reply. Naruto knew that he could easily use a more powerful jutsu to counter Sasuke, but he was unsure of where he had hidden the villagers. As likely as he could have taken them somewhere further, he could have just as likely hidden them somewhere in their surroundings for just this purpose. He would rather not risk collateral damage with such important information unknown. Bastard.

The smirk on Sasuke's face grew as he read the look of uncertainty and frustration in those blue depths. The Uchiha took this as his cue to rush at Naruto at full speed, his movements impossible to follow. _You're mine_. Before Naruto could register Sasuke's sudden appearance right in front of him, a sharp kick to the stomach had him streaming through the air where his flight was broken by a thick tree trunk digging into his back with a resounding crack of wood.

All the air left the blonde's lungs in a harsh whoosh, leaving him gasping for air and a hand clutching his belly. Respite was brief, however, as a pale fist just as quickly struck his face, snapping his face to the side. A blow to his already abused belly followed in quick succession causing Naruto to double over and cough out bile.

Naruto only had a moment to inflate his lungs with sweet oxygen before rough hands were on him, one fisting his loosely fitted hakama, the other gripping his jaw harshly. Knowing what Sasuke was planning to do, he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to fall into his trap. An angered growl was all he heard before his felt a thigh press in between his legs and grind roughly. A shocked intake of breath left him as his eyes flew open in astonishment.

"Got ya."

"Shit." Naruto hissed out as his vision swam, the illusion of the Mangekyō instantly warping his surroundings. Everything went dark for a moment, his senses dulled before a sudden light flashed before his eyes and he had to blink away the stinging sensation. It took him a second to realize what kind of position he was placed in and when he did he felt his face drain.

Naruto was on his knees with his head bowed while Sasuke stood a little distance away, sword poised. _Was __Sasuke __going to kill him execution style_? Naruto grit his teeth and burned a defiant gaze through the other ninja's head. Something flashed in those ruby eyes as he brought his arm down.

Silence.

A dull ringing noise registered in Naruto's ears as he opened the eyes he hadn't known he had closed. Blue eyes darted up to find that the very sharp blade was inches away from the top of his head, the tip buried deeply in the ground.

"Wha-"

"I'm not going to kill you yet, Naruto. That would be too easy. I want to play with you first."

Naruto clenched his jaw tightly; sweat dripping from his forehead as his eyes shifted nervously. That could mean any number of things and Naruto was unsure of what to make of the small shiver that had passed through his frame.

A pale hand was once again on Naruto's face as he was forced to lock eyes with his captor. The blonde gulped at the predatory expression on the dark haired man's face. "Just so that we are on the same page, I'll give you a hint as to what I mean when I say 'play'." Suddenly, light pink lips were pressed to a tan ear, warm air brushing over it to whisper hotly, "I saw what you did last night, Naruto."

It was like an ocean of ice water had been dumped over Naruto, only to have all the liquid evaporate as he heated up to searing temperatures. His face felt uncomfortably hot, his mouth resembled a dying fish, and his pants were suddenly unbearably, painfully tight.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto choked out. He was amazed he could even utter a syllable; his mind was in such a jumble.

"Then, let me remind you."

A fervent tongue reached out to trace the shell of Naruto's ear and a shudder racked through the blond. Then, Sasuke was _everywhere_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, so as I said in the AN above, I have something to ask you guys...

My imagination tends to run a little wild, especially once I really hunkered down with this particular PWP.

Question is...how do you feel about snakes?

There are some scenes I wrote that I wasn't too sure if it would be a good idea to place here. Like, maybe putting it on Y!-Gallery or would be a better idea. If you're curious, feel free to PM me (or review, either way I'll answer). I would rather be sure that no one has any problems before I post, so feedback would be extremely appreciated!

Sorry if I wasted your time, but better safe than sorry right? ;P


	2. Mission Part 2

**Author's Note:** So...yeah. Snakes lol.

I know I took _forever_, but I hope the wait was totally worth it (c'mon, it's over 4k words of smut! ;P). Keep in mind that I wrote this at different intervals so if something seems off and you find mistakes, please let me know. :)

Enjoy~

* * *

Naruto was sure that he was going to bite clean though his bottom lip. His body was wound up tighter than a rubber ball and a sheen of sweat covered him from head to toe. His face was flushed, his muscles ached, and his body fought wave after wave of shuddering pleasure.

He was nude and suspended a few feet from the ground by black snakes of various sizes that seemed to appear from nowhere. His arms were pulled above his head, the snakes binding them together from wrist to elbow. His legs were held wide apart, lewdly displaying his weeping sex and puckered entrance.

"Haa, haa. Ugh." Tiny erotic sounds left peachy lips in strangled gasps.

"Still not budging?"

The only response Naruto gave was squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"Heh." Sasuke stood very close to the tanned naked being before him, eyes shining with sadistic glee as he stood between parted legs. He let his hands continue their slow lascivious teasing, fingers gliding over taunt muscles. His fingers pressed into quivering thighs, massaging the jumping flesh. He let his fingers dig into the flesh right inside where thighs connected hips, achingly close to the hard organ in between. "Do you feel good, Naruto?"

Naruto's toes curled and his head was thrown sharply backwards as the snakes continued to wind their slick bodies around him. They slid over his torso, scales sliding over hardened nipples over and over. They glided over his legs and up his body towards his pelvis. A particularly long one with medium girth was wrapped around his dick, coiling its body up and down repeatedly. It would squeeze at the base and loosen as it rose back up to the dripping head. The snake would occasionally diverge from its path around his cock to explore the areas below- slithering across his balls and teasing his entrance with its tail, but it never went inside.

His body burned, the pleasure so acute it was painful. There was something weird about these snakes. Should something so repulsive feel this good?

"I wonder how much longer you'll be able to last..." The low murmur left pale, arrogant lips. Deft fingers feathered over tanned skin with just enough pressure to cause spikes of electricity to run over the body before him, but not enough to satisfy.

A guttural groan sounded from deep within a glistening chest as Sasuke palmed Naruto's swollen head. The dark haired man rubbed at the reddened slit harshly, teasing it open to allow more clear fluid to seep out. Scarlet eyes darkened as he eyed the flesh in his hand, unaware of electric blue eyes watching him.

"Guh! Hah, haa. Fuck!" Abused, tumid lips parted in a choking gasp as an inky head of hair suddenly descended over Naruto's pelvis, lips closing over the aching head of Naruto's dick. A thick, wet tongue pressed itself to the sternum and dragged up and over to the other side in a ruthless lick.

Strong hands were suddenly at exposed hips, gripping roughly as a pliant tongue dipped and dug its way into the tiny wet hole and lips sucked deeply, adding to the blinding pleasure. Naruto's jaw dropped, drool dripping out the side as his eyes rolled skyward, and his head lolled to the side.

Naruto panted heavily, wanton moans sounding lowly from his throat as he bucked his hips once, twice. The lower Sasuke's lips sank, the more his tongue pressed and writhed around the bitter head. Saliva dripped from the stretched lips gliding over the thick shaft and onto the coiled snake. As if by some unspoken command, the serpent began to slip lower to rub its slick body back and forth over the puckered skin between quivering cheeks.

Blue eyes widened as sensation began to take over. Everything feels so _good_. Naruto felt his mind begin to blank out, thoughts of enduring this long enough to escape quickly tossing themselves out the window and committing suicide. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to die this way- with the object of his fantasies doing so much more than his mind could ever conjure up. Another white hot wave of desire crashed through him when the all too warm sensation of his cock being swallowed registered in his brain.

"S-Sasuke..." Glistening sun-kissed lips trembled in between gasps and moans, cerulean eyes glowing with unabashed lust.

Everything seemed to freeze for a split second as Sasuke stopped his ministrations- spit trailing from his bottom lip- and slowly looked up from his position between widened, shaking thighs. Flashing red met hazy blue for a moment as a large, predatory grin slowly split the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke rose to his feet and leaned over the blonde, head cocking to the side to lean in next to a flushed ear. Hands pressed to a bare chest, fingers expertly closing over each straining nub, pinching sweetly then twisting wickedly. "He finally breaks...and here I thought I would have to...torture you...for another...how long was it again? Two hours?"

"S-shut up. Ah!" White teeth flashed as Naruto went back to worrying his bottom lip when Sasuke twisted his hands to press calloused thumbs onto his nipples, pressing his clothed form to the suspended man in one fluid movement.

"You feel so good underneath me, Naruto." Sasuke whispered lowly into Naruto's ear, tongue slipping out to lick languidly down his neck. "However..." A harsh suck with fiery hands running over an equally inflamed body had Naruto gasping for air. "What I want right now..." Hips met solidly, ripping a load groan from Naruto when Sasuke rolled his hips to grind his own covered erection against Naruto's. "Is for you to do something for me."

Naruto was suddenly left feeling oddly empty as Sasuke stepped away, swirling red eyes watching him with a glowing heat. Naruto swallowed back a whimper, trying to maintain whatever pride he had left. Blue eyes darkened in wary curiosity.

A slow smirk eased its way onto Sasuke's face and a pale hand rose to a jutted hip. The top of the kimono fluttered down to hang against the back of Sasuke's thighs with the movement and Naruto locked eyes with the newly exposed torso over tight-fitting clothes. His visual molestation came to abrupt stop when a wet, red tongue flashed out to slide over pale pink lips.

"I want a repeat performance from the other night."

The words rang loudly inside Naruto's head as he slowly processed the request. His eyes widened in shock and then his face began to burn in mortification. "W-what?" The blonde looked away, wanting to avoid the eyes staring at him heatedly.

"I really don't think I need to repeat myself." Sasuke flicked a wrist, causing the snakes binding Naruto's hands to fall away, letting only his right hand fall to his side, the left still held up by the wrist and elbow. Inky dots swirled and Naruto felt his hand lift up toward his face, trembling fingers sliding into his mouth. His tongue danced over three thrusting appendages before they were pulled out with a pop to make their way towards his entrance, wet and dripping.

"S-stop." Naruto choked out weakly at the feeling of his own fingers teasing his entrance. His cock jumped in anticipation despite his protest. "Hah, fuck..." Naruto groaned out as the first finger made its way inside, reaching the knuckle in one swift shot. The probing finger immediately began to make its way in and out, rubbing around in wide circles.

It wasn't long before Naruto had three fingers knuckle deep in his ass, thrusting wildly. He couldn't tell if his hand was still being forced to move beneath him or if his own desire to reach that height of pleasure was causing him to finger fuck himself. As his body coiled tightly, it no longer seemed to matter since he was so _close_.

"O-oh, shit! Fuck...it feels so fucking good!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's body arched in an exquisite show of pleasure. Golden head tossed back with sweat running down an exposed neck, hardened nipples, and a trembling show of abs. He eyed the blonde's bobbing dick between those spread, muscled thighs and he felt his own erection strain against his pants. The sounds coming from those fingers inside Naruto's reddened hole only added to his excitement. Naruto's lithe form tensed as fingers curled inside him harshly before Sasuke decided it was time to step in.

Pale hands waved once more and snakes moved to follow his silent command. Naruto's hand was pulled from his ass and once again pulled above him in a mirror version of his left arm. The same medium length serpent coiled its way around Naruto's leaking dick tightly, stopping the impending orgasm from erupting.

"Ah! God dammit!" Ocean blue eyes snapped open to zero in on the man who had cut off his sexual high. "What," he panted out, "the fuck?!" He was almost sure he was snarling at his captive but did he give a shit? Hell no.

The man on the receiving end of the frustration merely grinned wider, almost devious. The ropes of writhing skinny reptiles suddenly shifted as one, lifting Naruto high enough so that his lower body reached Sasuke's neck. Naruto blushed furiously in embarrassment at the new position.

"What the hell-?" A strangled animalistic noise ripped itself from Naruto's throat, cutting off his protest when he felt a hot, slick tongue burrow deep inside him.

Sasuke continued to pull delicious moans from Naruto as he moved his tongue in and out roughly. He closed his lips over the wet, puckered skin and sucked.

"Ohhhhh haa, fuck!" Naruto spasmed and pulled against his restraints almost desperately, trying to simultaneously pull away from that wicked mouth and fuck himself with Sasuke's tongue. Holy shit, this felt so much better than good, but his dick fucking _hurt. _He wanted to cum so bad he was almost willing to beg for it. Almost.

Red eyes flashed and the snake coiled around a straining cock lifted its head to hover over the shining pre-cum soaked head. Another glare of red glowed from lowered black bangs and the snake proceeded to open a fangless mouth. What should have been a forked tongue emerging from the open jaws was instead a very thin, black string.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and his mouth suddenly felt very dry, like if he had swallowed a scoop-load of desert sand. His eyes wandered down to his constricted member where they widened almost comically. Before a sound could leave his mouth, the squirming black string shot toward the little hole on his sex.

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes rolled back and drool listed from the corner of his mouth as he felt the surprisingly pliant black string make its way down his urethra. Rather than being painful, the slickness from his own bodily fluids and the string tongue, allowed the sudden intrusion to slide in effortlessly. A different kind of pleasure erupted across his body.

Blue eyes disappeared behind fluttering lids and a tongue lolled out, saliva dripping down a tanned chin. Naruto's body twisted and writhed at the overwhelming burning, sweetness coursing through him. The feeling of having two very different tongues fucking both his ass and his dick had wanton moans and curses flying from his lips. The worst part was that he was _still couldn't cum_. He wanted to rip off that stupid snake so bad...yet, at the same time he didn't. What was wrong with him?

"Ah ah, ohhh fuck! Ugh, haa..." Naruto bucked his hips erratically, the pleasure so acute it hurt.

Fingers made their way next to the larger tongue thrusting inside him, stretching his entrance wider. Sasuke pulled away to hungrily eye the abused hole. He inserted two fingers from both hands inside to pull open and expose the twitching insides.

"You're so wet here, Naruto...it's dripping so lewdly." Sasuke leaned forward to allow his tongue to rim around the stretched skin and dip inside. He pulled away only so murmur for a moment against the hole, sending vibrations up Naruto's body. "I think it's begging for something...bigger. Don't you?"

"Ugh..." Naruto continued to thrash, wanting more of what was being done to him but trying to maintain his pride as Hokage of Konaha.

A deep chuckle reverberated through Naruto. "Still hanging on?" Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk. "We'll see about that."

Naruto's jaw dropped and a loud, long moan burst from his mouth. The snake that had been hovering over his erection had suddenly dropped to engulf his dick in a wet, tight heat. At almost the same time, Sasuke's left hand gripped at his hip as the other plunged three fingers into the entrance of his ass. The smaller string-like being in his cock had also reached down further, his prostate being stimulated from both the inside and outside.

"Oh my God!" Naruto screamed, his back arching as every muscle in his body wound up tighter than a rubber ball. "Holy shit! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He was losing his mind, he couldn't bring even the simplest of thoughts together to form coherent sentences. His body was writhing madly, the pleasure too much. Everything at his lower body moved, twisted, and rubbed deliciously...it was beautiful.

"Please! Ahhhhh, shit! Ohh..." Naruto almost bit his tongue clean in half when Sasuke's only reply was to hum deeply. The sound of his voice did things to him he didn't think were possible. "Please...please, _fuck me_, Sasuke. I-I can't take it anymore..."

Everything stopped once more as Sasuke pulled away and waved his hands sharply. The snakes holding Naruto in the air began to dip and lower Naruto to the floor. Despite the new-found freedom, the serpents continued to slide against his sweat soaked skin, adding to the crippling sensations. Naruto lay in a trembling mass as lust-filled eyes locked with madly spinning orbs. Heat sparked and the air thickened with barely suppressed desire. Mirror thoughts of, _fuck yes_, seemed to echo around them.

"Turn around."

Naruto's eyes slid closed as his body was racked with shivers at the husky command. Reason seemed to chuck itself out the window, primal desire taking over. He didn't even give a shit anymore that he had given in. His body was getting what it fucking wanted. Naruto turned on sluggish limbs to get himself on all fours, honestly surprised that he had enough strength to hold himself up. Fluids dripped from his cock and onto the floor in a show of wanton need.

A whispery noise of rustling fabric reached Naruto's ears from a few inches behind him and his body trembled in anticipation. Large pale hands latched themselves to tanned hips and Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a needy moan.

Sasuke looked down to watch the blonde's muscled back ripple in the effort to hold himself up, sweat glistening off his body. He turned his attention to the seam between Naruto's ass cheeks and couldn't help but tease the entrance with the heavy flesh between his own legs. Naruto let out a shaky groan, legs spreading further apart as Sasuke rubbed his cock up and down over the quivering, wet entrance.

"Sasuke, stop teas- Oh!" Naruto cried out, his head flung back as he felt the head of Sasuke's arousal begin to push inside. His body heated up and a numbness began to flow into his hips. He was so fucking horny, the mixture of pain and pleasure should have been considered the worst kind of torture in existence. The pleasure was building too fast, too quickly.

"W-wait.." Naruto tried to protest.

"Ugh, fuck, Naruto. " Sasuke pulled the head out again to press the same portion inside faster, harder.

"N-no, I said-!"

"Your so..." That same teasing thrust inside.

"Sasuke, sto-" Naruto was on an elbow with his ass in the air by now, the other hand trying to reach behind him to the hand on his waist.

"...fucking..." Again.

"Ah, ah, no..."

"..._tight_!" Sasuke thrust the entire length of his throbbing dick into Naruto's clenching hole in one swift, hard thrust. Naruto screamed in ecstasy as his back arched and his body shook wildly.

Naruto felt both his arms finally give, the side of his face planting to the floor. With horror he realized the spike of pleasure from being entered continued to wash over him relentlessly. What he thought was going to be a climax turned out to be something much different when he realized the stringy snake was still wrapped around and inside his dick tightly. Drool pooled to the floor and blue eyes rolled back.

Sasuke smirked predatorily at the display of a writhing Naruto on the floor. He curved his body so that his chest was pressed flush against Naruto's taunt upper back to murmur low in his ear. "Dry orgasm? How naughty Naruto...did having my cock shoved inside you feel that good?"

Said man failed to respond, only letting out incoherent noises which spiked when a warm tongue followed the curve of his ear sensually.

"We're only getting started." Rough, pale hands gripped at Naruto's hips, thumbs digging into tanned cheeks to spread the stretched hole further. Then Sasuke's knees further widened Naruto's legs as he pressed his cock deeper inside, causing Naruto to let loose a long needy moan.

"Ah ah, oh fuck...Sas-!" Long, tan fingers clutched at the floor as Sasuke thrusted into Naruto experimentally, teasingly. Before Naruto could voice a demand, the hands at his hips tightened and Sasuke slammed into him roughly, the pace increasing dramatically.

The dark haired man set an almost animalistic pace, driving himself deeper, harder, into the body below him. Sasuke was letting out deep erotic grunts of building pleasure as Naruto was pounded into the floor, unintelligible moans spilling from an open, panting mouth.

"Holy fucking shit! Ohhhh fuck! M-more!" Naruto could feel his throat growing hoarse from the strain of his screams and moans of sexual gratification. The wet sounds coming from his ass and the slapping of skin was like erotic music to his ears, only serving to make his body grow hotter and his cock drip wantonly onto the inky floor.

"Guh. Fuck! You feel so fucking good..." Sasuke was sweating and panting, the muscles in his legs, stomach, and arms bunching and releasing from the effort of his rapid thrusts and harsh grip on Naruto. Glazed eyes were locked onto the wet, abused hole of Naruto's ass as he watched it swallow his dick over and over. Sasuke couldn't help but bite his lip to keep from groaning out loud at the display. _How fucking sexy_.

Fluids dripped down the blonde's thighs as Sasuke continued to fuck him senseless. Just when Naruto thought things couldn't feel any better, Sasuke removed his hands from trembling hips to relocate them. The dark haired man grabbed at Naruto's shoulder with one hand and a wrist with the other, wrenching Naruto's upper body off the floor.

Naruto groaned lowly at the new angle, his free hand automatically reaching back to clutch at a pale wrist. His body was arched and the hands on his body allowed Sasuke to drive into him deeper, rougher. Sweat drenched sunny locks plastered to Naruto's forehead as he threw his head back and slid blue eyes shut.

"Ahhh, hah ha...ohh!" Naruto was drowning in the mounting pleasure of Sasuke's dick abusing his prostate and rubbing his insides raw when it all seemed to spike. His head snapped down to stare down at his erect member standing upright from a bed of golden curls. The little snake wrapped around it had started to pump its thin body up and down his dick, the section inside the weeping head beginning to match the thrusts into his ass.

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's hip to trail has hand up Naruto's torso to pinch at a pert nipple, earning himself a gasp and an arched spine. "Look at yourself, Naruto. Wet and trembling...how does it feel to get off from something that isn't human?" Sasuke made a point by wrapping his hand around Naruto's straining dick- over the still pumping snake.

The blonde gave a shuddering moan at the warmth closing around his member and immediately bucked his hips.

Sasuke gave a smirk, removed his hand, and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist to pull him flush against his chest. Naruto's whimper at the loss was choked off as Sasuke upped his pace, hips snapping into the blonde's backside loudly.

Naruto was once again yelling out and babbling nonsense as a familiar sweetness began to build in his groin. "F-fuck, Sasuke...I-I'm- Shit! I-I'm gonna cum..."

Sasuke growled, the noise deep and highly aroused. "Look at me."

Naruto shuddered at the demand and turned his head, leaning back enough to lock gazes with crimson irises. Sasuke gave him a heated stare before he closed the gap and crashed their lips together. Naruto groaned when Sasuke pushed his tongue inside his parted lips. As tongues met in equal shows of heated aggression, the snake in Naruto's dick plunged deep inside before pulling itself completely out. It was too much, it all felt so fucking _good_.

"Ahh fuuck! I'm cummin', I'm cummin'! I'm- ohhhh!"

Sasuke's hold on Naruto tightened as the blonde arched against him, cum flying thickly from his cock in an erotic display of ecstasy. Sasuke grunted as his own dick was clenched tightly inside Naruto. He thrusted into the tight entrance, using Naruto's orgasm to his advantage.

"Ha hah, shit.." Red eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke rode out his own orgasm, his cum shooting into Naruto with enough force for some to drip out and slide down the blonde's legs.

Bodies shuddering in bliss, both men let their legs give out they toppled to the side from their kneeled positions, breathing harshly. The dark world they had occupied slowly began to crack and fade, revealing a sinking sun and a group of trees along a river bank. There were of course, very naked despite being in another dimension- making what they did both a physical and mental fuck.

Naruto groaned and shifted his position to mirror Sasuke's own- who was lying on his back. Naruto raised an arm and landed a weak punch to the other man's arm. "You asshole."

A dark brow rising in question was the only response.

Naruto only scowled playfully. "You like that kind of play, huh?" This time he received a smug smirk in reply.

"I thought it was only fitting, considering that your kinks aren't really any better."

Naruto snorted. "My fantasies don't involve animal-thingies." There went that eyebrow again. "That time doesn't count!"

Sasuke chuckled and turned on his side to look at Naruto. "Was the...'mission' request suspected?"

The blonde rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, you used a different one this time around, but it's hard to tell." Naruto turned his head to meet a black gaze. "What the hell did you do with those people anyway?"

There was a devilish glint in those dark eyes as Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I bribed them into taking a vacation in Suna without telling anyone until I called for them."

There was silence for a moment before Naruto burst out laughing, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes and flicking them away. "Seriously?" The laughing started up again. "Whatever works I guess."

It grew quite again, the both of them simply listening to the sound of rustling of leaves as the wind breezed by. Naruto looked up to the sound of fluttering wings and squinted. A carrier bird was making its way toward him, a message attached to its leg.

Confused, Naruto say up with a wince and reached out for the flying creature. Once the scrap of rolled out paper was removed, it proceeded to fly back in the direction it had come from.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"Dunno." Naruto rolled open the message, scanned it, and then laughed at what he read.

_Naruto, __Sasuke__._

_You would think that the two most important people of __Konaha __would know better than to sneak away just to bone. I'm sure you could come up with better ways. Idiots._

_Because I don't want you to be missing for days on end like the last time, I have sent __Kiba __to go fetch the both of you. Assuming you read this as soon as it arrived, you have an hour before he gets there._

_Shikamaru_

_P.S. Please don't do what I know you're probably thinking. I'd rather not hear him bitch for the next two weeks._

Sasuke gave a knowing smile. "Shikamaru?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, as always." Suddenly a large, mischievous grin split his face as he locked eyes with the Uchiha. "He's sending Kiba."

Dark eyes lit up with their own evil gleam. "What? You wanna go another round?" Naruto's smile only grew. "You're really trying to traumatize him aren't you?"

There was a light cackle before Naruto spoke, leaning over Sasuke. "His fucking fault for never learning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation but grinned anyway. "You know, he might actually gouge his eyes out this time."

The blond only snickered as he lowered himself to place a kiss to Sasuke's mouth.

Somewhere, a few miles away, Kiba sneezed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So uh...I don't think it was as bad as it could have been, honestly lol.

If I know for sure that you guys liked this, then that gives me the go-ahead to make the next few chapters progressively kinkier. Cuz I'm a freak that way. :P

So the question for you guys this time is: How do you feel about toys? DP?

Requests? I'm here!


End file.
